The Kiloos: Rising Lies
by TheLoneTiger
Summary: When two alien races come to Earth, it's up to two best friends, one human and one alien, to save Earth and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan sat on the edge of his front yard, admiring the weather. The weather was a bit frigid compared to most hot summer days. A chilling wind swept by, making him shiver. Ryan wore a white sleeveless shirt with faded jeans, his usual. He heard a faint meow and turned to his left, seeing what looked like a stray black cat.

The stray cat had a dark grey pelt and two different color eyes, green and yellow. It looked rather scrawny as if it hadn't eaten in days. The cat had a long slender tail and large paws.

The stray stopped for a moment, glancing around carefully then trotted towards him. Ryan held out his hand to pet the cat and the stray jumped back, afraid. He shrugged and waited for the cat to come to him. It crept forward and sat beside Ryan. The cat acted strange compared to other cats in Ryan's neighborhood, it didn't purr nor did it ask for attention. Ryan lightly stroked its head and got up. He turned around and started to walk back inside, the cat following. Ryan headed inside, the stray just making it inside unnoticed.

The stray cat headed into the kitchen, looking around suspiciously. Meanwhile, Ryan headed upstairs; he needed to finish his homework. Sitting on his bed, Ryan flipped through the pages of his US History Book. He scribbled down some notes until he heard a loud barking from downstairs. Ryan set his book and notes aside then stormed downstairs. Max, Ryan's German shepherd, barked loudly as it stared at the kitchen counter. There was the stray cat, hissing at Max as it stood its ground.

"Max!" Ryan yelled. Max noticed Ryan and whined, leaving the cat alone after a couple seconds.

Ryan scolded the dog then walked over to the stray cat. It leapt up into his strong arms for protection. He smiled and walked back upstairs with the cat. The stray cat sat on his bed while Ryan took some more notes. Once he finished he walked out of the room to go get a glass of water. The cat laid down in front of the book, looking at the pages. Ryan walked back inside and almost dropped his glass, shocked.

"What the..." Ryan muttered, stopping halfway.

The cat looked up, its ears up high. Ryan placed the glass on his desk and tried to grab the cat. He managed to get it in a head lock and muttered, "Stupid cat." The cat's muscles stiffened right after he said that and kicked Ryan's arms with its hind legs, trying to get loose. The cat succeeded and jumped up onto the bed, cowering beside the book. A growl arose in the cat's throat, threatening a challenge.

Ryan gulped. He turned his head quickly to his closet, the door wide open. Ryan snatched the book and threw it into the closet, the cat chasing after it. He quickly locked the closet door and sat beside it, panting.

The cat started clawing at the door, trying to find a way out. Ryan opened the door a little and peered inside to check on the cat. The stray cat leapt at him, landing on his chest, stammering, "I'll regret this." It wildly clawed Ryan's chest as he tried to throw the cat off. The stray cat jumped off, and Ryan blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan awoke with stiffness in his joints. He looked down at his chest. The bleeding had stopped, staining the top of his shirt. He struggled to get up as he heard a faint voice.

"Stupid thick book, it's taking forever to drag it."

Ryan turned his head to where he heard the voice. There was the stray black cat, staring back at Ryan. "Didn't expect this," The cat murmured.

"Wait, what?" Ryan stuttered. "You talk?"

The cat seemed to laugh for a second. "Well, obviously." The cat answered, sneering.

"Cats don't talk," Ryan mumbled. He sat up, with no intention of getting up.

Then, the cat seemed to smile. "Then I'm not a cat, am I?"

"Well, um..." Ryan hesitated.

"I'm not," the stray interrupted.

"Well then, what are you?"

"Kiloos."

"A what?"

"Kiloos," The stray repeated.

"So, like a cat?"

"No."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, Vanateo," He explained, rather stiffly.

Ryan shook his head, not wanting to believe what was going on. "No... No, you don't exist... I must be dreaming."

Vanateo rolled his eyes. "Just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Why?" Ryan questioned.

"Just do it!" Vanateo snarled, getting irritated.

Ryan closed his dark brown eyes, wary.

Vanateo slammed the bedroom door shut, by pushing it with his front paws. He jumped up onto the bed and balanced the pillow in front of the window. Vanateo paused for a moment, wondering if he should do this. He shrugged and got off of the bed. Vanateo closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed him, changing his appearance. The light easily grew higher till it reached roughly five and a half feet. There, once the light faded away, was Vanateo's true appearance. His muscles shone easily through his pelt, along with two scars. His canines were much longer, hanging over his bottom lip.

"You can look now," Vanateo announced, looking down at Ryan.

Ryan opened his eyes. He gazed in awe for a moment, taking in Vanateo's appearance. "How did you do that?" He inquired.

"It's an ability that every Kiloos has." Vanateo insisted.

"Ohhhh. So you're an alien?"

"A what?" Vanateo replied, confused.

"An animal that doesn't live here," Ryan remarked, "on Earth."

Vanateo nodded his head. "Then yes, I am." His stomach growled loudly, stopping the conversation.

"Oh that reminds me," Ryan stated. "Want some food? I have some dog food downstairs."

Vanateo shivered, disgusted. "No way am I going to eat the same food that the animal downstairs ate. It stinks."

"Fine, I'll go make some beef stew," Ryan promised, getting up.

"Fine with me," Vanateo sighed. "Guess I have to go back to being small." As Ryan walked out of his room the familiar light surrounded Vanateo, but this time shrunk 'till he was back to being the size of a housecat. He decided to go watch Ryan get the meal prepared so he ventured out of the bedroom, downstairs.

Ryan took a can of beef stew off the shelf above the stove. He grabbed a pot and opened the can. Pouring the contents into the pot, he turned the stove on. Once the beef stew came to a simmer he shut the stove off and dished it into two bowls. Ryan tightly grasped the bowls along with a spoon, and walked upstairs. He saw Vanateo and smiled. Ryan walked into his room, placing one bowl on top of his bed. He sat in a chair beside his desk and took a small sip.

Vanateo carefully got onto the bed to avoid spilling the meal. He licked the juices for a moment then spotted a huge chunk of meat. Vanateo bit into the tender meat and smiled. He quickly devoured all the meat chunks, leaving the carrots and potatoes.

Ryan laughed as he watched Vanateo relax after the meal.

"Mmmmmm... That was the best thing I had in weeks," Vanateo commented.

"I never watched someone get so happy over beef stew." Ryan placed his bowl onto his desk. He paused for a moment then inquired, "Why did you come here in the first place?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vanateo sighed. He was waiting for the question to surface, but had pushed the thought aside. "Not long ago, there was a war on my home planet between the Kiloos and another race, the Ciolars." Vanateo lowered his voice. "The Ciolars are reptilian, dark emerald scales that glimmer in the moonlight with those brutal, gleaming yellow eyes. Their vicious nature and need for bloodshed..."

"I get it," Ryan interrupted.

Vanateo shivered and nodded. "I got a bit carried away... Anyways, we battled a harsh war and lost. Then the Ciolars forced us out of our planet and so we had to come here."

Ryan tilted his head to the side a little. "Then why are you here? Where are the rest of the Kiloos?"

"I'm getting to that," Vanateo muttered. "We had stationed ourselves where it was almost secluded but several of the Kiloos, including me, were sent farther south to gain information."

"So," Ryan asked, "You're here just to get information?"

Vanateo nodded. He stopped talking for a moment to groom his pelt.

"What kind of information?" Ryan questioned. "Like news?"

Vanateo shrugged. "Current events, space missions, recent inventions… Pretty much anything that this world-"

"Earth," Ryan interrupted.

"Anything that EARTH has achieved recently," Vanateo explained, a little annoyed at Ryan's correction.

Ryan smiled. He glanced around at his alarm clock and shrugged. The illuminated numbers read 9:37pm. "Time to go to bed," Ryan sighed.

Vanateo jumped up onto the bed. "It's not late," He claimed.

"Did you ever look out of the window? It's pitch black out!" Ryan acknowledged.  
"Besides, I'm sleeping on the bed. You can sleep on a blanket. They're in the closet."

Vanateo jumped off of the bed, complaining. "You get the bed and I only get a mere blanket…" He cantered over to the closet and clawed open the door. Dragging out a small, green blanket he placed it in front of the bed.

"I have to go change. I'll be back in a couple minutes to shut off the lights." Ryan stated before he walked out of the bedroom. Several minutes later Ryan walked back into the room wearing a dark indigo shirt and black baggy pants. He shut off the light and carefully tread across the room. Ryan pulled the covers off the bed and laid down, placing the covers on top of him. "Good night,"

Vanateo nodded and fell asleep, wondering if the rest of the Kiloos are okay.

Ryan stayed awake for a bit longer. He pondered whether his parents would be okay with him getting a cat. /They should be back tomorrow, and then I'll ask if Vanateo can stay. /


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes as he looked around. Out of the window, the sun was just over the tall pines. The familiar smell of syrup and bacon filled the room. "Vanateo," Ryan whispered, remembering that his parents were home. He lightly nudged Vanateo with his foot. "Vanateo," he repeated, a bit louder.

Vanateo turned over mumbling, "Just a little bit longer."

Ryan got irritated so he bent down and smacked Vanateo's flank.

"Hey!" Vanateo yelped, but it was muffled when Ryan covered Vanateo's mouth.

"Shhh," Ryan grumbled, "you have to get out of the house until I go out, my parents are home."

"How is that a problem? I've dealt with Ciolars before, why would I be scared of two humans?" Vanateo answered, frowning.

"They don't know that you're here. If they find about you too soon then they'll try to send you to the pound." Ryan stammered. He hesitated, listening. "Go out of the window, climb down the tree and wait until I call you something… Shadow."

"Why not my real name?" Vanateo answered.

"Do you want to blow your cover?" Ryan retorted. "I'll have to call you Shadow around other people."

"Fine," Vanateo sighed.

Ryan opened up the window, and Vanateo jumped out onto a branch that was close. "Just try to act normal and when I call you Shadow, go to the front door."

Vanateo nodded and climbed down the tree, carefully.

Ryan closed the window and walked out of his room, downstairs.

"Hello, Ryan. Seems like you slept in a bit this morning," Ryan's mother greeted.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too good last night," Ryan lied.

Ryan's mother stated with a smile, "Well breakfast is ready; your sister is there too."

Ryan sighed and walked into the dining room. There, his eleven year old sister, Susan, sat at the table, biting into a piece of her pancake. She turned towards him and said, "Nice hair." Susan giggled as Ryan realized his brown hair was messy.

"So, I can make yours that same!" Ryan laughed and leaned over, ruffling Susan's straight hair.

"Hey, no fair!" She complained.

"So?" Ryan challenged playfully. He glanced down and noticed that Max was lying down beside Susan, waiting for part of her pancake to drop. Ryan grinned and took a bite of his fluffy pancake. It was cold and sticky, but at the same time delicious. He took several more bites then gave it to Max, who quickly devoured it. "I'm going to go for a walk after I change, want to come with me, 'sis?"

"Sure," Susan answered.

Ryan nodded and walked upstairs into his room. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he was wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt with a snake design and jeans. Ryan strolled back downstairs and saw that Susan was waiting for him at the front door.

"You're too slow!" She commented, her hair tied back in a braid. Susan opened the door and went outside, with Ryan closing the door behind them.

Ryan stopped for a moment, remembering that Vanateo was waiting for him. "Ummm, did you hear about the stray cat roaming the neighborhood?" He asked.

"No!" Susan whined. "Is it adorable?"

Ryan nodded. "I was thinking, maybe, we could ask our parents if we could keep it. I already gave it a nickname that suits it."

"What is it?" Susan questioned, grinning.

"Shadow," He stated. "I wonder if he's around." Ryan paused and called, "Shadow?"

Ryan waited a couple seconds along with his sister. Then, Vanateo trotted over to them, out from behind a bush. "Rrrraaaawwwr?" He meowed softly, leaping up into Ryan's arms.

"Awww!" Susan stated, grinning as she stroked Vanateo's pelt. "Can we keep him?" She questioned.

Ryan nodded slightly, glancing at Vanateo. He noticed Vanateo was purring and answered, "Maybe. We just have to convince our parents." _Wow, Vanateo is surely going along with this._ Ryan took another look at Vanateo, seeing some burrs in his thick grey fur. _Well, at least a little._


End file.
